Clay Bodies
by Bonjour My Friend
Summary: And in the end, he sculpts his own landscape and people into what he wants. And Azalea… might just be what he wants. KeeperXAlazea AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I should be updating my other story, but I'm inspired. Entwined is a freaking fabulous awesome amazingness book, and it is deprived of fanfics, so here I go. This is a KeeperXAzalea, or an Azalper/Kalea fic, so deal with it. In the book, I honestly thought that this was going to be cannon, but NOOO. Don't get me wrong, you can't hate Lord Bradford, but Jesus Christ the 2 of them together is so 1 dimensional for me. But put her with Keeper, and the possible layers and twists in their relationship is limitless! I LOVE IT. This is only a prologue to the story, which has some major AU in it. **

**Shout out to my lovely named Caleigh, love you gurla!**

-/-/-/-

Azalea… she's quite beautiful. Not as beautiful as her younger sister Clover, but still a beauty in her own respect. Clover is too quiet and blonde for my taste though. She's almost 'too innocent'. Azalea however, is demure while still having a strong will. That will have to go though. But the fun comes in breaking her.

All of them, all 12 of them are like paper. Easily bended, folded, lost, forgotten, and ripped to shreds. It'll be easy, stealing her away from her land of the living. All I must do is just hold her hostage, scare her sisters into finding the object tying me to the pavilion, and then erase their memories and kill the blasted king. And if that lowly Wentworth scum somehow intervenes, all I must to is steal Azalea's soul. Then in trade for Azalea's freedom, he'll sacrifice himself. My blood oath shall be fulfilled, their memories shall be wiped, and depending on how much the Princess Royale cooperates, she might just end up my queen. Maybe.

Most likely I'll just kill all of them. What's the point in having 12 chances of failure in my way? Yes, I shall kill them. They simply aren't worth it. Not even the lovely Azalea.

I can still taste the blood of my love. The warm, coppery, sad taste running down my throat. It shall not be in vain, I know it. I can taste it.

-/-/-/-

**Sooooo… like? Hate? Shower in sparkles? COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EY DERE. I back now. So, I've decided that this is going to start at page 255, just before the masquerade ball where Keeper shows Azalea her mother. Some lines are from the book, so I don't own that dialouge. Enjoy my lovelies! **

-/-/-/-/-

Azalea POV

"Where is it?" I say as collected as I can be in my current state of rage. I stand in the middle of the dance floor, so tense I can feel blood rushing to my ears.

Keeper twists his hands. "Ah, my lady," he says.

How dare he call me his lady! I belong to no one!

"Where is it?" I repeat, trying as hard as I can to mask my anger towards this slippery man.

Keeper gracefully leaped from the railing to the floor. "Do you know why I am called Keeper?" He says. "Because I keep." He looks at me in an almost… predatory way. Ice-cold fear runs down my spine, making my legs falter for only a second. He smirks.

"Give it back." I say with more need.

He starts to walk closer me. "No. It is the first thing I have that is your mother's." His right hand latches on to my waist, his grip forcing me closer to him. His eyes turn impossibly darker. "I will keep it." He says with malice.

"Oh, no hard feelings my lady," he says, his mouth diving down to my ear, nibbling on it. I shudder. A blush comes to my cheeks rapidly, a strange blood rush sweeping over my body pleasantly. "I simply think you are not trying hard enough. Your mother's brooch should give you all...encouragement."

He kisses my ear lobe, then the base of my ear, and further down my neck. Each kiss gives me another rush, making me shudder a little bit each time. I subconsciously tilt my neck for better access. I shouldn't, but…it feels…amazing. I've never felt anything like this before!

His hands find the small of my back, gently nudging me closer towards his body.

Azalea, get a grip. GET A GRIP. This is Keeper, the man who stole your mother's brooch! He's a thief! Even still…the pleasure…I can't stop.

His kisses swerve upwards, now kissing up my neck tantalizingly slow. My back arches into him as his featherlight touches turn more intense.

"Keep…k…Keeper…" I try to speak. My mind is somewhere else though, as my hands move on their own accord to rest on his chest.

"Use your words my darling," His rich baritone rumbles against the hinge of my jaw. He then kisses that same place softly, and a moan escapes my mouth.

"You like that spot?" He kisses there again, with a tad more intensity. Another moan escapes me. "Answer me, Azalea." He bites down on that spot, making me gasp and throw my arms around his neck.

Get. A. GRIP.

"N-n-no. No, s-st-stop…" I say halfheartedly, the sensible side of me fading by the second. He chuckles, and kisses the spot again. My body falters into his. "Are you sure about that?" He says sneakily, kissing the spot once more, then abandoning it to slowly kiss along the rim of my jaw. I quiver.

His hands wander upwards towards the top on my dress. His hands land on my breasts, causing my eyes to fly open.

"N-nm-keep…" My mouth can't seem to form any words! It angers me so, that I can't say what's on my mind! What kind of magic has Keeper preformed on me?

"Keep on going? Gladly, my dear." He smirks against my skin, and kisses my left cheek, then my right. He pulls away, looking me straight in the eyes.

"You are a temptress." He says, playing with a piece of my hair. He pauses for a second, leaning in closer towards my lips. He stops there, his eyes turning the color of pitch, looking all over in a manic way. I look him in the eyes, pleading him to stop without a sound. He then quickly dives back towards my neck, but this time towards the other side. He kisses my neck hard and passionately. His hair tie comes loose, and his shoulder length wavy locks tickle all along my neck. His hands stop grouping my breasts and start to unbutton my black dress.

GET. A. GRIP.

He keeps on unbuttoning, my body rigid and unable to move.

"It's alright, my dear. You'll enjoy every moment." He unbuttons the top of my dress completely, so that my black corset is showing, and the black satin top of my dress falls to my hips. He bites down on my neck, then kissing the bite mark softly. His hand find the laces to my corset, and starts to undo them.

"Keeper…what are you doing?" I manage to get out of my mouth, with much difficulty. He draws away from my neck, and continues to unlace my corset.

"My Azalea, I like the sound of that." He says with a smirk, my corset coming undone. My hands fly to my front, trying to keep my corset from falling down and exposing myself any more then I already had. "In fact, maybe the brooch won't be enough encouragement. I think I'm going to keep one more thing…you."

He swiftly pulls out a shimmering piece of cloth. Mother's handkerchief! That bastard!

I back away from him, feeling disgusted with him and myself. To think I let that piece of filth touch me, and kiss me, and do wonderful things to me.

"So, my Azalea, you aren't going anywhere. You are going to stay with me. Forever."

-/-/-/-

**So that got very steamy very fast. Comment PLEASE MY DEARIES.**


	3. Chapter 3

Keeper POV

"So, Azalea, you aren't going anywhere. You're going to stay with me. Forever."

Her face is full of fear as she desperately tries to run away. I laugh. "Not today, my dear." I cast a barrier around the pavilion, not permitting her to leave. She runs towards the exit and is flown backwards as she reaches the stairs.

"You witch! What kind of person are you?!" She screams at me hoarsely. "My dearest, I am a gentleman of only good intent," I say.

"A gentleman? A gentleman would never force himself upon an unwilling woman, a gentleman would never steal, and a gentleman would never hold an innocent lady prisoner!" She falls to her knees in a pile of fabrics and skirts, a teardrop falling down her cheek.

I walk over to her, bending down on one knee and wiping her tears. "My Azalea, your beauty is marred by tears. I forbid them. You are no prisoner, you are a hostage. There's a difference."

I stand up and snap my fingers, and a large array of colorful, detailed, and embellished dresses appear on mannequins. "You can't stay in your black frock forever. Pick one, my Azalea."

She looks at me bitterly, scowling. "I'm fine with the dress I have now, thank you." She says curtly.

"What of your corset though?" I say. She quirks an eyebrow at me. "It's unlaced. You can't lace it yourself, it is impossible. You need another person to lace it if you want to continue wearing that dress."

She takes a deep breath. "Keeper, would you please lace my corset?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

"No. No, I shall not. But you can try on the other dresses." I gesture towards the row of gowns.

"Fine! If you wish to play dress up with me, then I have no choice!" She says with a huff. She's quite adorable when she's angry.

I snap my fingers and her dress morphs into a emerald green color, with pearls stitched into the skirt and diamonds along the bodice. She looks at the dress in shock.

"This is… beautiful… take it away."

"Why?" I ask, perplexed.

"It's too much. I shall not accept such finery from you." Really? What has she to complain about, honestly?

"I feel as though I need to lay out some rules, my Azalea. If I give you something, you take it graciously. If I ask for your input, you shall answer me honestly and shall be thankful that I am asking your for it. No crying is allowed, ever. A face as pretty as yours should not be marred by such imperfections." I can hear her gasp slightly when I called her pretty. "Honesty is a must around me, my Azalea. Should you be caught lying…let's just say that I won't be much of a gentleman. And one last thing, you shall never deny me of a dance."

Her eyes sharpen and look up at me. "I accept your conditions, Keeper. As long as you do one thing for me in return."

I let out a laugh. My Azalea… she has spunk. "With what leverage, may I ask?"

Her cold glare holds my eyes. "You shall not hurt my sisters, or else I shall take my own life."

She doesn't have strength to do such a task. And if she were to die, it wouldn't be helping her at all. "I'm going to have to call your bluff, my Azalea. It was a nice try though,"

Her hands wrap around her throat, wringing tightly. She coughs and gags, her lips starting to turn blue.

An urge to save her runs though my mind. But why? Why should I save her? Without her I still have leverage over the girls, even more than before. If they knew that she was dead, they would be even more afraid of me and would find the item twice as fast. Worst case scenario, they run to their father and he tries to kill me, but my superior power and magic kill him. It would certainly be quicker if she where to die now.

Her skin fades to parchment white, her lips are fully blue, and her wheezes are getting weaker by the minute.

Do something, do something!

I sprint over to her, catching her as she collapses into my arms. "How dare you try and leave me," I whisper as I let my magic heal her. Her eyes close, and I can tell she's sleeping. I look at all the dresses, and settle for the plainest. A gray-silver dress, with entwined leaves embroidered on the corset, and gray-white fabric for the skirt. I whisk my hand, and the dress is safely on her sleeping form.

Now she can't just sleep on the floor, can she?

I carry her bridal style, and levitate about 5 feet of the ground. I lay back, my Azalea with her hands on my chest, leaning in towards me.

While I had make a move on her earlier, it was merely for seduction purposes. It had no true intent behind it. Such an intimate position make me question what I should do.

Do I put my arm around her? I want to. Why should I want to though? It baffles me. I slowly put my arm around her sleeping figure, drawing her close to me.

She's warm. It's nice. It's just a nice feeling, having Azalea in my arms.

Maybe there was some intent. Not much…but a little. Only a little.

-/-/-/-/-

The dress is the dress on the cover of the book, in case you want a visual.

REVEIW MY DEARIES!


End file.
